Tractors are widely employed in farms, orchards and work-sites to tow or otherwise pull a variety of implements, including trailers, lifts, and other vehicles. These conventionally controlled tractors require a driver to steer and maneuver the tractor to track and avoid obstacles, typically through an orchard, vineyard, farm or hop yard, construction site or work site.
The problem of rising labor costs coupled with the unavailability of skilled workers pushes the agricultural industry to develop solutions that often utilize technological improvements to reduce the skilled labor required to accomplish the tasks required to manage and operate a farm or orchard. In the field, it would be beneficial to reduce the number of workers required to operate machinery that typically requires a crew of two or more persons, somehow consolidating and automating required tasks of functions.
The following is a disclosure of the present invention that will be understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Reference characters included in the above drawings indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views, as discussed herein. The description herein illustrates one preferred embodiment of the invention, in one form, and the description herein is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner. It should be understood that the above listed figures are not necessarily to scale and may include fragmentary views, graphic symbols, diagrammatic or schematic representations, and phantom lines. Details that are not necessary for an understanding of the present invention by one skilled in the technology of the invention, or render other details difficult to perceive, may have been omitted.